A data model represents a framework of relationships of a database. Data models are the foundation of software development when software accesses the database. For example, a data model can provide a logical structure for the database and define how data is connected to each other and how it is processed and stored within the system, enabling different applications and other software to share the same view of the data. Professional data modeling tools provide a means to generate Structured Query Language (SQL) from a modeled diagram although some developers still prefer writing SQL directly. A virtual data model was introduced a few years ago and typically sits on top of a suite of database tables that use native data views for real-time operational reporting.
Next-generation database business suites consist of several modules and combine data from different modules to provide strategies for supporting and assisting business development. Rather than require all industries to use a single database view, next-generation database suites offer unique end-to-end business processes in a plurality of respective industries. Each industry may be provided with a unique set of business processes which work on top of a core solution of processes that the database provides for all industries. Companies using this database software can expand into new industries and continue to use the same database software by simply activating new industries to the existing landscape. In addition to the data and functions of the software itself, clients also get the best practices which are often developed by leading businesses in each industry.
Throughout the drawings and the detailed description, unless otherwise described, the same drawing reference numerals will be understood to refer to the same elements, features, and structures. The relative size and depiction of these elements may be exaggerated or adjusted for clarity, illustration, and/or convenience.